


(Podfic) Vacation and Cake

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cake, Domestic Fluff, Download Available, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Will Graham Has a Nice Day, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Will begins his vacation after not having a day off in ages. Abigail deals with news. Will evaluates his life. Hannibal plays dress up. There's cake.





	(Podfic) Vacation and Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vacation and Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701389) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



> It has been a hot second since I last posted a work in this series. I think sometimes I honestly just forget they aren't up. I just finished editting the 11th story in this series, so the fics will keep on coming! Do not forget to head over to the orginal written version of this fic and give love to the amazing creator Azure_K_Mello. Links are definitely included. Thanks for all the kidos and comments guys! I am catching up on replying to the comments, but just know that I am so glad you guys are enjoying my performace of this series! It is such fun to record!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y8o8be3po8591oh/Vacation_and_Cake_by_Azure_K_Mello.mp3/file) | **Size:** 40.56 MB | **Duration:** 00:46:23

Soundcloud:


End file.
